Past, Present & Futures: The Angel of DeathGoddess of War
by Il mio angelo
Summary: The past is connected to the prophecy or so called legend. Of a female vampire that ended a brewing war with her life to save others. There were stories also told of things in the legend. What does that legend have to do with the present & future. What will happened to the angel of death who is told to be the princess/Goddess of War. But no one knows who or where she is...
1. Goodbye, Promises, & Death

**(A/N) : This is my first time again in a long time. Uhm, well this is a J/B story… All I got to say is 'Don't Like It, Don't Read It...' Not trying to sound Mean or anything. I'm not going to waste my time and your time writing something like this over and over again. Translations will either be together or at the end. This is my story so whatever happens, happens. So, yeah... Read on if you like, if not get lost…  
Hold… Last but not least. I do not own Twilight in any form what so ever.**

_(Past, Present, & Future: The Angel of Death/Goddess of War) _

*The Ending & Starting of another beginning*  


"_Promise me, please daddy just promise me," she said with pleading eyes, "Per favore, promettimi! Se non per me allora per mamma," __**(Please just promise me! If not for me then for mama.)**_

_His emotions were fighting against each other with the instinct to protect his child just like the instinct he had to protect his mate and to trust in what his child is doing. "Il mio angelo, non posso promettere, ma ci proverò. Non solo per la mamma, ma anche per voi,"__**(**_ _**My angel, I can't promise but I will try. Not only for mama but for you also) **__He said while holding out his arms for his daughter to jump into them. When she did venom tears started falling from her eyes, across her cheeks and down to her father's hood, "Non piangere il mio angelo, tutto andrà bene." __**(Don't cry my angel, everything will be alright.)**_

"_Posso solo sperare papà," __**(I can only hope daddy)**__ she said as she pulled back just as her uncle's walked into the room._

"_Va tutto bene la mia principessa?" __**(Is everything alright my princess?)**__ The first of her uncle's asked her as they see the scene in front of them. _

"_No, non è il mio caro zio," __**(No it is not my dear uncle)**__ She said as she pulled away from her father to face her uncle's, "Sembra che sia giunto il momento." __**(It seems that it is time.)**_

"_Non può essere principessa," __**(It can't be princess,)**__ Her other uncle spoke as they both walked forward to hug her as more venom tears fell._

"_Mi dispiace dire che il mio caro zio," __**(I am sorry to say my dear uncle) **__She said as she moved from the hug to stand in front of them, "Ma era per accadere alla fine." __**(But it was to happen eventually)**_

_They all stood there looking at each other as the venom tears fell from her eyes like waterfalls. "I miei zii cari per favore mi prometti che ciò che accade mai che tutti siano al sicuro. Anche se può far male a tutti voi. Promettimi che nessuno di voi scenderà in fiamme proprio come i perire in loro," __**(My dear uncles please promise me that whatever happens you all will stay safe. Even though it may hurt all of you. Promise me that none of you will go down into flames just as I perish into them.)**__ She said with much worry in her voice and they all stood there shocked at what she just had said, "Papà si prega di prendere cura l'uno dell'altro, ed i miei zii cari accertarsi che papà non fa nulla." __**(Daddy please take care of each other, and my dear uncles please make sure that daddy doesn't do anything.)**__ With that she turned to exit the room. Half way to the door her father snaps out of the shock he was in and rushes to his child. _

"_Il mio angelo per favore," __**(My angel please.) **__Her father said as he took her into a bone crushing hug, "Non devi dire che ... Che ..." __**(You must not mean that… That…)**_

"_Ma faccio daddy," __**(But I do daddy.)**__ She said as she pulled back a bit to look at her father then to her uncle's who finally snapped out of their shock to stand beside their brother and niece, "E 'tempo per me di andare, non dimenticate quello che ho chiesto una promessa._ _Ricordate che vi amo tutti, fino a quando ci incontreremo di nuovo il mio caro padre e gli zii." __**(It is time for me to go, please do not forget what i have asked for a promise. Remember that i love you all, till we meet again my dear father and uncles.)**__With those last words she started to fade from her father's hug and disappear. _

"_Il mio angelo!" __**(My angel!)**__ Her father sobbed as he fell to his knees. Soon his brothers joined him and mourn for the loss of their daughter and niece._

_**(Past, Present, & Furture: The Angel of Death/Goddess of War)**_

_There stood a female figure on top of the hill with the moonlight shinning down on her. Her brown mahogany hair cascaded down like waves of curls and stopped at her hips. The light hit her skin and made it look more pale, but beautiful, soft, and delicate looking. Her face was outlined too look like an angel yet fierce looking if it came to the time. She stood there above the on-going battle that was held down below the hill._

'_Είναι καιρός η κόρη μου' said a whisper that flew with the wind.__** (It is time my daughter.)**_

"_Ναι, είναι η μητέρα μου," she whispered back to the wind that blew past her as she looked above from the battle up to the night sky above. __**(Yes it is my mother.)**_

_With a deep breath she looked back down to the field wishing that it didn't have to come down to this. But this was inevitable and nothing could stop it from happening. With another deep breath she took her place at the bottom of the field and started fighting against those who were against them. Friends, family, and companions fighting side by side against all that threatened to take them away. Mates sticking by together fighting that dreadful fight, yet some are just finding theirs. There was nothing more heartbreaking to her than to see families, companions, and mates fighting for something that wasn't their fault. _

"_Sorella che ci fai qui? Non dovresti essere qui," __**(Sister what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here.)**__ Her cousin said as he fought through vampire after vampire._

"_Non ti preoccupare mio caro cugino che è il mio posto di essere qui e combattere con la mia famiglia," __**(Don't fret my dear cousin it is my place to be here and fight with my family.)**__ She said as she stood by his twin sister who was right in front of him when he was done dismembering the vampire he was with. Just when he was about to reply there was a loud piercing scream. All heads turned to the source and standing right there was a little girl no older than ten but no younger than twelve being threatened by an older female vampire that just laughed. "Sembra che sia giunto il momento il mio caro cugino. Ma ho voluto per te, la tua sorella gemella e il resto delle congreghe dalla nostra parte a ripiegare."__**(It seems that it is time my dear cousin. Yet I wish for you, your twin sister and the rest of the covens on our side to fall back.)**__ She said with no emotion in her voice yet you could hear the coldness in her tone. As those words left her mouth her eyes became black as night, if not possible it just got darker. Her brown mahogany hair that cascaded down to her hips turned deadly as the colors of her eyes, and her pale skin turned paler if even possible. She looked like a creature that just been done wrong too and there might be no chance in surviving what they were about to get. Just about to reply back he looked over to his cousin yet again and saw all this, with that he kept his mouth shut and started to back up as he grabbed his twin sister. Once the rest of the vampires on their side saw this started to grab those they loved and back up too. The vampires on the other side just looked at them and started to laugh._

"_Их оставив ее на смерть. Что идиотских дураков," __**(Their leaving her to her death. What idiotic fools.)**__ One vampire said and started to laugh once again._

_"Tu non sai quello che stai parlando, a tutti voi appena firmato la tua morte,"__**(**_ _**You don't know what youre talking about, you all just signed your death.)**__ Her other cousin hissed at the vampire that just spoke._

"_Ви відпустите дівчину і відійти. Якщо ви цього не зробите, ви помрете болісною смертю разом з рештою вашої армії," __**(You will release the girl and step away. If you do not you will die a painful death along with the rest of your army.) **__She said her voice still emotionless as it was before as her attention was towards the female vampire that was holding onto the young child._

_The female vampire just laughed as she held the child tighter who just whimpered with pleading eyes, "Ви помиляєтеся моє дороге дитя, бо це ви, хто помре болісною смертю разом з цією дитиною." __**(You're wrong there my dear child, for it is you who will die a painful death along with this child.)**_

"_Mia cara bambina non aver paura che ti porterà fuori di qui," __**(My dear child do not be afraid I will get you out of here.)**__ She said as she looked at the child in the female vampire's arms. The child looked at her and nodded. With that the female was enraged with anger and was about to dismember the child in her arms. _

_Just by those small movements made her madder and started whispering to the wind. As the female vampire was about to rip the child's head off, the child disappeared. Her whispers got stronger and faster as she started to float of the ground. Her hair looked even more deadly as her eyes did. Vampires started to attack her, or were trying too but just ended up flying back, losing a body part of just burst into flames as they screamed a painful and slow death._

"_Я дав вам вибір, але ти відмовився. Тепер настав час для того, що я обіцяв.." __**(I gave you a choice and yet you turned it down. Now it is time for what i have promised.) **__She said as her deadly eyes looked at the female vampire. With those last words everything around her started to burn into flames letting them burn into a slow and painful death. Once everything was turned into ashes she started to turn back to normal and fell down from floating above the ground. She was weak as those who were on her side rushed to her. Her two cousins reaching her first and grabbed her into a tight grip._

"_Mia cara sorella si prega di dire che siete bene," __**(My dear sister please say that you are alright.)**__ He said as he looked at her just as she opened her eyes and look back at him seeing all the worry and concern in his eyes and his twins._

"_I miei cugini cari Vorrei che potrei dire ma mi dispiace di dire la verità e dire che io non sono," __**(My dear cousins i wish that i could say but i'm sorry to tell the truth and say that i am not)**__ She said as she looked at them with sorrow etched onto her delicate feature and swirled around in her eyes. "Si prega di lasciare andare e sapere che vi amo tutti. Promettimi che voi tutti non fanno male gli uni agli altri ea voi stessi." __**(Please do let go and know that i love you all. Promise that you all will do no harm to each other and to yourselves.)**_

"_No, non voglio dire che," __**(No you do not mean that.) **__He said as he continued to stare at her while those around them just held onto their families, mates, and companions. "Qualcuno Qualcuno prenda il suo sangue! Ha bisogno di sangue!" __**(Somebody anyone get her blood! She needs blood!)**_

"_Non gridare il mio caro cugino, per ancora vi dirò che è ora." __**(Do not shout my dear cousin, for yet i will tell you that it is time.)**__ She said to her cousin and then looked over to the child. "Mia cara bambina, so che tu sei al sicuro e nessuno ti farà del male." __**(My dear child, know that you are safe now and no one will harm you.)**_

'_Sappi che ti amo mia principessa' __**(Know that I love you my princess)**__ She send her thoughts to the child._

_The child's eyes were filled with unshed tears and ran forward to hug her 'Ti voglio bene alla mamma' __**(I love you to mama.)**__ She thought back as the lady she called mama hugged her back just as she started to disappear._

_As soon as she was gone her family started to cry as their dear cousin was dead and gone. The child cried the hardest for her new mother that just disappeared and was gone._

**(A/N) : Thanks… I guess…. **

**Sorry if you're confused with the languages. Though this is the languages I used:**

**Italian**

**Ukrainian**

**Russian**

**Greek**

**I think that's all of it.**


	2. Foster Parents, Blood, & Death

**Just Thanks for Reviewing.  
Chapter before this was something from the Past, just so you won't get confused with this set up. This set up is kind of the Present and it's just different…  
Do not own twilight.**

_**(Past, Present, & Future: The Angel of Death/Goddess of War)**_

_She stood there watching those familiar figures stare at her as she stared back at them but she could not see they're faces. There was something about them that she knew but did not know entirely. It was in the tip of her tongue, yet it would not form in her human brain. She then heard a loud bang and look to the source of that sound. As she surveyed where they sound had come from and finally noticing where she was at. It looked like a long hallway with dimly lit lights with doors every few feet from each other on each side of the two walls. She then found where the loud bang came from. There standing at least 10 feet in front of her and in the middle of her and the familiar figures. There stood three creatures, two females and a male. One of the female and the male looked young like children and the other female look older, yet still young looking. You would say the she looked about nineteen or twenty. Suddenly there was a hiss from one of the familiar figures that was directed toward the male and the two females. Just by that hiss pissed her off and all of a sudden she was crouched in front of the three hissing back at the familiar figures._

"_What do you think you're doing?!" Hiss the same person._

"_Protecting my family," She hissed back just as she felt someone walked toward her back, who summed to be the female child. She stared at the familiar figure that slowly moved into a crouch thinking that she did not know what he was doing. She narrows her eyes as her muscles tense even more and her hiss became louder turning into a growl._

'_Run' She thought back to the three behind her just as the person that crouch was about to attack. Just as the three ran she sprang from her crouch and into the familiar figure knocking him backwards back to the other two other familiar figures who were trying to get out of whatever hold they were in. It was like they were cemented to the ground. _

_The familiar figure that got knocked backwards got back up into another crouch and hissed, "Don't tempt me."_

_She looked at that person and threw her head back laughing, which angered the figure more and said, "Tempt? I could hardly say that it was an attempt."_

_With those words the figure was angered a little more and once again sprang to grab the female. With that there was another loud bang, louder than the first one that distracted her a bit just as the figure collided into her with his teeth snapping. "Now who is in need darlin'," The figure said just as it looked like he was going in for the kill, which made her whole body shake with not only anger but with sadness and heartbreak._

She then sat up from laying down breathing hard as the back of her hand swiped across her forehead. She looked around her and notices that she was still in bed and heard a loud bang coming from behind the door that was only a few feet in front of her. Along with the bang came yelling. Confusion filling her she got up and walked toward the door where she opened it and peaked out. Standing there in the hallway was Christian and Sammie two of her foster parents.

"Where the hell have you been?" Sammie yelled as she confronted Christian who was smelling like alcohol, "You were with that _whore_ weren't you!"

"It's none of your _fucking_ business Sammie!" Christian yelled back as his hands were balling into fists at his side, "Besides it shouldn't matter to you if I was with that _whore_ as you call it!"

"FUCK YOU CHRISTIAN! FUCK YOU!" Sammie yelled louder as she started punching his chest.

"Will you guy just Shut the Fuck Up!" yelled Broody who opened his door just across the hallway from her room. She looked up to Broody who was dressed in black. This was a first he ever opened his door to yell at them to shut up. Usually he just tunes them out with his dark music. She didn't get his music at all it was like world that were singed back words or something like that. Both of the foster parents turned to look at Broody.

"Shut the fuck up kid and get back into your room," Christian yelled looking more angry and then turned to me, "You too."

Broody just looked at Christian and slammed his door shut. She went back into her room and started towards her duffle bag grabbing out a pair of black skinny and a gray wife beater. She grabbed her hoodie and headed out her room, past the yelling foster parents and out into the streets. She would leave for a few hours and then come back till they stop their bullshit.

_**(Past, Present, & Future: The Angel of Death/Goddess of War)**_

He turned his music up louder but that did no good, their yelling still drowned up his music. He laid back on his bed looking at the ceiling just as his bedroom door burst open and stood there in the doorway and angry Christian.

"Turn that piece of crap down!" Christian yelled at him as Broody just continued to stare up at the ceiling ignoring him, "Kid, I just told you to turn that piece of crap down!"

He didn't pay attention yet again and this just pushed Christian to the point where he walked forward and grabbed Broody by the hair. "Didn't I just say to turn that piece of shit down," Christian yelled as he pulled Broody by his hair up and landed a blow to his jaw. "Since you can't fucking listen I'm just going to beat the shit out of you!" He continued as Broody fell back onto the bed and Christian yet again pulled Broody by the arm this time down onto the ground here his right foot connected to his stomach. Broody tried to get up and fight back but Christian just kept hitting him blow after blow. After 2 hours and a half of beating the shit out of Broody Christian moved out of his room and down to his to take a show in his bathroom. He knew that Sammie was listening but didn't do shit to help him from Christians beatings. He would of told his foster sister but could not so he could protect her…

_*Flash Back*_

_It's been a few months as he lived in another set of foster parents house and this time he only had one foster sister, or as that is what they said she is. He was laying back on his bed think about his life as a foster child and how the bastered of a father he had just disappeared from his earlier life, and a whore of a mother he had till he was ten. Always leaving him somewhere in the street as she went to get high on drugs and fucked by multiple guys._

_All of a sudden he heard his door bust open and standing there all drunk and angry was Christian, his so called Foster Father. Christian stalked forward and pulled Broody by his hair and whispered in his ear, "Because of you and that little slut my life is now a living hell!" With that he pulled back just as his fist came out of nowhere and connected to his face. Broody brought his hands up to protect his face to protect himself from the punches he was getting. He then tried to punch back but Christian just laughed and kicked him in the stomach from the ground. He didn't know how he got on the ground. Broody tried to threaten him that he would go to the police and tell them of all the bad things Christian got into. That's when Christian threatened, "Go tell the police and you see that little slut that's asleep across your room-" He paused and looked at the girls door and then back at Broody, "Well let's just say that she'll get a night she won't ever forget."_

"_You wouldn't dare!" Broody yelled which made Christian punch him again out of anger._

"_Try me kid," Christian said as he continued his beatings on Broody. After a few hours Christian got up and went to take a shower, then fuck the hell out of his so called wife, Sammie._

_From that day on Christian would always beat on him whenever he is angry, drunk and so on._

_*End of Flash Back*_

After that flash back Broody got angry and angrier, not only at Christian but also at Sammie, his _bastered_ of a father and a _whore_ of a mother who abandoned him and condemned him to this hell of a life. He stood up even though some of his body parts were aching **(He got used getting beaten it was like he was immune to it.)** and stormed into the kitchen where he got the sharpest and longest knife he could find. With that he went back up to his room and blasted his music so loud while grabbing a bunch of ropes he kept in there. He then made his way towards Christian and Sammie's room. Broody opened the door and lying there down on the bed was Christian, and proceeded to tie him up. Christian couldn't feel a thing as he was knocked out drunk, yet not really that drunk. With the knots all tight Broody then went to look for Sammie, who wasn't in the living room or the dining room. He walked back into the kitchen and found Sammie in there. Her back was to him so he sneaked up and grabbed her from behind while covering her mouth so she didn't scream. He dragged her into the dining room where he tied her to a chair and gagged her mouth so she couldn't be heard.

When that was all done Broody walked back up the stairs and into Christian and Sammie's room and toward the closet. Where he found a camera that would be used for recording, which he hooked up facing to the bed. Broody went back to the closet and found a baseball bat and another pair of camera. As he walked back into the room he saw that Christian was waking up and smiled while looking at him. Christian looked around for a bit just as his eyes landed on Broody he tried to move his hands and feet but failed to do so just noticing that he was tied up. He looked up at Broody with anger in his eyes, "What the fuck did you do kid? You better fucking untie me right now!"

Broody laughed as he walked out of the room and down the stairs where he set up the second camera in the dining room. He looked at Sammie and saw that she had fear in her eyes. "Don't be afraid Sammie-" Broody said as he started to walk out the room and stopped halfway to look at her, "Just think of this as pay back for never helping me from that douche bag of a husband you have."

Sammie cried out in terror, but sounded more like muffled noises considering she was still in a gag. Broody then walked back up to the room where Christian was in and found something that he was looking for. Christian than saw what he was going for and started shouting at him, "You stupid fucking boy you better untie me right fucking now and what the fuck did you do with Sammie."

"Ah, Ah, Ah," Broody said while he grabbed one of Sammie's scarf and tied it around his mouth like a gag, "Now we don't want to hear you do we."

He walked down stairs and back to where he tied Sammie. She saw him walked in seeing the evil sadistic smile he had on his face. "Pay backs a real bitch, you know," He said as he walked close looking at the knife and back to Sammie who was pent up on fear while tears were falling from her eyes, "I would of left here after I was of age, but you're so called husband decided to use me as a punching bag yet again. You wouldn't help, and now here I am going to repay you two the favor, but much more worse."

_**(Past, Present, & Future: The Angel of Death/Goddess of War)**_

It been hours since she's been to that hell of a house and just a few blocks away she starts to see cop cars racing past her and stopping at that very house she was suppose to go to. _What the hell,_ she thought as she started jogging towards the house, which was not a good idea considering she almost tripped five times. When she finally came to the house she looked up and saw two police officers escorting Broody out of the house and into the back of a police car. There were probably three police cars there and just then she looked at her foster brother's face. All she could see was the sorrow that he held for her when he stared at her eyes and then there was the satisfied grin just as his eyes glazed over remembering what he had just done. She was about to approach the car when he shook his head and motioned over to the cop that was just staring at her suspiciously.

So instead she turned around and ran inside the house. As she walked into the living room she could see trails of blood leading into the dining room. Just a little light headed from the blood, she still walked forward and around the trail and into the dining room. As she stood there in the entry way she swore that she could or should have passed out by then. There was blood everywhere; it was splattered on the windows and each side of the walls, and also on the roof. She surveyed the room and saw that there was a shit load of blood. _There's no way that one person can hold that much blood_, she thought to herself just as her eyes landed on a figure that was sitting on the chair tied up and gagged. But as she looked at that figure she couldn't help but have that feeling deep down in her stomach where she felt like she was going to throw up but couldn't at the same time. The figure looked like you couldn't recognize them considering that her hair was at multiple parts in her body, but there was so much blood you would have to look close to see all the small bones that were standing or poking out of her skin. Moving up and down her body through her legs and arms, she could see gashed and cuts, some deep and some not so much. Though she could also see what looked like carvings on her skin that were words of some kind, yet she couldn't read what it said due to the amount of blood that was still seeping out of her body. She moved up and noticed that there was a huge hole where her stomach was and where her heart should be. Her intestines were hanging out of her body and were lying on her deeply messed up lap or on the ground near her feet and chair. As she moved up to the face she notices that her lips were cut out of her face and her teeth were gone, she also notice that there was a tongue that was nailed into her cheeks. When she got to the eyes she saw that there was nothing but two complete holes where her eyes should be. The outlook of the figures whole body was terrifying to her that's when she notices that the figure was Sammie. She gasped, "Holy Fucking Shit!"

With that she backed out of the room and passed some polices officers who didn't notice her at all. She ran up the stairs and stood at the same very hall way were Sammie and Christian were arguing early. She looked at her room, then Broody's room and finally at Sammie and Christians room. The door stood wide open and there was blood that outlined the whole beginning that was at the door opening with a small remote that was next to it. She started walking forward not knowing what to expect. If the scene with Sammie is somewhat disturbing she couldn't tell what Christian would look like. Standing there in front of the room with her eyes closed she was kind of freaked out of what she would find in the room. She then took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She thought that Sammie's situation was bad, just by looking around the room she noticed that Christian's situation was much worse.

There was blood everywhere just like Sammie's blood, yet this was more different. His blood covered every wall, the floor, and even the top of the roof. It covered every inch of space yet there were some spots missing blood. She then turned her gaze over to the bed where she say Christians figure lying on the bed. Though she could not say he looked exactly like himself, but instead of a body she did not know what to say. There were two feet and hands tied at the bottom and at the top of the head board missing toes and fingers in each feet and hand. Halfway up to his knee there was a cracked bone sticking out of his leg with a lot of little bones around it; coming up to his knees she saw that one was bended backwards and the other was cut yet looked like it was ripped from his body. Moving up she noticed that he was missing his dick and balls. His lower and upper body part of his stomach was stabbed multiple time looking like he bled a slow and painful death and his stomach was cut open up to his neck. Where his intestines and organs were spread around the bed and eventually fell down to the floor. She moved up to his face where she saw that his lips were cut off just the same as Sammie's along with his teeth and tongue were lying around his head. Stuffed into his mouth was his dick that was missing from his lower part of his body. She moved up to his eyes and saw that his eyes were gone but was replacing with half of his balls as the other one was. Looking up at the head board there nailed to it was his eyes. Yet as she looked at his head again it looked like his skin was peeled from his muscles. She thought that there was no way Sammie's body could hold that much blood, well she thought wrong because Christians body held more. The room was one bloody mess and that's when she noticed the camera that was place in front of the bed. She looked down and picked up the remote and played the camera soon hearing a sadistic laugh coming from it. There in the middle of the camera was a bed with Christian laying down in it with Broody standing over his body with a baseball bat and started to hit Christian with it after saying something. Only one sentence she caught and then everything else was just blocked out.

"_You thought you could beat me around and I wouldn't do nothing about it-" Broody said and made another hit to Christian, "I started thinking that eventually you would carry out your threat to fucking Rape and Ravage her even though she was your fucking foster child."_

She then stumbled back a bit and ran into her room where she grabbed her duffle bag and ran out of the house running into two of the police officers. They said something to her but she just passed them and toward the cop car where Broody was behind. Broody then looked up at her and smiled, "It doesn't matter Bella as long as you're safe from that bastered I will be alright."

Tears started to run down her cheeks yet she didn't notice it, "Are you okay?"

Broody just laughed, "I tell you I will be alright and you ask me if I'm okay-" He paused and look up to see the cops coming forward, "Look Bella don't worry about me, you should just head on out of here and stay away from the foster system since you only have one more year. Just take care and do the things I couldn't do. I know what you saw in there and it was something that I just had to do. Take care."

As he finished and the cops came closer she turned and ran. One of them was trying to follow, and she was hoping that she didn't trip now. Soon the cop just stopped and started shouting for her to stop, yet Bella just kept on running and running not knowing where she was going.

**(A/N) : So that was long.. Thanks… I will be updating chapters every 3 or 4 days.**


End file.
